


Entitled

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich Week, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Post-Prison, Season/Series 10, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey is tired of waiting on Ian to brush his teeth and walks in like he owns the place





	Entitled

**Author's Note:**

> That damn season 10 intro...oh lord. This is it, my brain wouldn't shut up until this was out...hope you like it

Entitled  
(Oneshot)

Mickey was pacing the hallway of the Gallagher house, dressed and ready to go just as Ian told him to be, made him get out bed early, no sex, just to get dressed and wait…

He was taking forever in the bathroom. Longer than normal and the only thing he was supposed to be doing was brushing his damn teeth. Now they would be late and this time it wasn't his fault. 

"Hurry the fuck up Gallagher!" Mickey beat on the door with his fist. "I didn't get out of bed on a Monday morning for no reason."

"Fuck you." Ian mumbled back, mouthful of toothpaste. 

Mickey's eyebrows shot up, along with his snarky tone. "Wakin up early, didn't get dicked down like I needed cuz you said we had to fuckin hurry." He bitched back, pounding on the door again. 

"I'm almost done."

Another five seconds passed before Mickey was over it. He was at the end of the hall, shot Lip a glare as he passed his room and headed right for the bathroom. He turned the knob and walked in like he owned the place. 

Ian was at the sink, bent a little with his toothbrush in hand. Mickey took a second to admire the back of Ian's legs before he walked in, his hand going right to Ian's groin, squeezing his junk as Ian gasped.

"I'm sick of waiting." Mickey smirked, squeezing his hand tighter, feeling Ian harden in a matter of seconds. "No dick when I woke up, but I want it now."

Ian groaned, swaying on his feet. "Mick, we don't have time."

"Yes we do." Mickey pulled Ian closer by a tight grip on his ass, pushing their hips together as Ian gripped his ass, toothbrush still in hand. "Come on Gallagher, fuck me."

Ian growled, knocking their heads together as he squeezed. "Fine but we do it here, and it's gonna be rough."

Mickey groaned, leaning in to bite his bottom lip hard. "Fine, just shut the door." He went to move but Ian shook his head, gripping tighter. "Leave it then, we fuck with it open."

Ian openly groaned into the kiss, feeling Mickey pop the button on his jeans before he could take a breath. Tattooed hands moved to his ass, gripping his jeans to eagerly pull them down. 

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, pulling back enough to make Ian chase him, moving all over the bathroom to get back at his mouth. "Ready?"

Ian growled, spun him around so he was bent over the sink and pushed his hips forward, grinding against his jeans. "I'm always ready." He groaned into his ear, his hand moved around, pulling Mickey's jeans down to his ankles.

"Take your fuckin shirt off." Mickey demanded on a groan, peering back enough to see Ian pulling it off quickly, tossing it aside. "Now get on me."

"Shut up and don't rush me." Ian mouthed at his ear, his neck, nipping his jaw with his teeth as he ground against him. "Look at you gettin all handsy like that, hmm?"

Blushing hotly, Mickey turned his head so Ian couldn't see it and pushed his ass back. "You like it, don't even lie." He shot back, his cock hard against the sink. 

"I fucking love it Mick," Ian moaned, pushing his hands up Mickey's shirt to hook it around his neck, then scraped his nails down, drawing a deep groan from him. "Goin from threatening to cut my tongue out to groping me in my own bathroom, that's just fucking sexy."

"Hurry the hell up." Mickey barked, blushing once again at the praise and the fact that Ian was right. "Just fuck me."

Without another word, Ian pushed Mickey's boxers down, using the tip of his shoe to make them pool with his jeans. His hand moved to Mickey's cock, stroking him tightly, feeling just how hard he was. "You still open for me?"

Groaning, Mickey nodded and reached back to pull Ian's boxers down too, his legs nearly buckling at the feel of his cock sliding between his cheeks. "That's what happens when you crawl on me three times a night."

Leaning back, Ian glanced down, watching Mickey's ass greedily push against him. He drew his hand back, then let it connect with the side of Mickey's ass in a loud pop. "That's for walkin in on me."

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, letting his forearms rest on the sink as his head hung down. "Spank me all the fuck you want, just give me that dick."

Ian laughed, spanking his other cheek before he looked down and spit between Mickey's cheeks, right on his hole, then pushed his ass together, watching it spread. "Anything you want."

"You know what I want." Mickey moaned just when Ian rubbed his cock against him. It had him pushing back, using the sink for leverage. "Good and hard remember?"

Ian flashed back to when Mickey screamed that at Terry, entire body coated in blood from that fight. Telling his dad that he liked it good and hard and Mickey hadn't been lying. "Oh yeah, I'll always remember." Ian bent down, kissing over his neck as he pushed in.

"God…" Mickey groaned, biting his lip as his body absorbed the thrust until Ian was halfway in. "Just like that, fuck." His arm moved up, gripping Ian behind the neck to hold on.

"And you still take it so fucking good Mick." Ian groaned into his ear, feeling both their legs shake as he bottomed out. "You always have, taking every single inch and demanding more."

It took him longer than expected to reply. Each rough snap of Ian's hips had him losing his mind, gripping the sink to push back, biting his lip so he didn't demand more, so he didn't fucking beg for it. Or tell him how incredible it was. 

His body moved forward each time Ian slid in, heavy balls smacking the back of his. The only thing he could do was grip Ian by the back of his neck and hold on, gripping him tighter as he took it. 

"Fuck that's it," Mickey finally groaned a deep, embarrassing sound. His face flushed hotly at the loud slap of skin as Ian went harder, pushing his cock all the way in before he pulled out. "Just like that."

"Yes, yesss…" Ian whined, pushing his head into the base of Mickey's hair, inhaling deep, smelling sex on his skin. "I can't believe how good you feel Mick, so damn tight." 

Letting his chest brace his body against the sink, Mickey let his other hand slip down, jerking his neglected cock until finally, he fucking whined, just how Ian liked it. "Harder Ian, I need it harder."

"Jesus Christ!!" Lip hissed from the hallway, holding up his hand to block the view of his brothers naked ass. "Close the damn door!!"

"Fuck off Gallagher!" Mickey cursed, not sounding as menacing as he tried to be. "Don't fuckin ruin it."

"Other people live here too Mickey!" Lip yelled as he walked away, cursing down the stairs. 

"Harder huh?" Ian asked, pausing to bite the back of his neck while he gave it to him hard enough to have shit scattering off the sink onto the floor. "Close already?"

"So fucking close!" Mickey groaned, jerking fast as Ian rammed into his prostate. "You better fucking hurry cuz I can't stop it."

Ian hooked both arms around Mickey's shoulders, gripping his shirt for leverage, moving as hard and deep as possible. "Come on Mick, give it to me."

The deep, demanding sound of his voice was all he needed. His orgasm rushed up faster than he expected, nearly putting him on his knees. "Oh god, oh fuck, now, right now!!" Mickey groaned, coming hard and fast in his hand as he kept stroking, his entire body shaking, still being shoved forward. "Come on Gallagher!"

"Shiiittt!" Ian groaned as he came, slamming in hard, filling him up as he leaned against his back. "Oh my god…" he whined, closing his eyes. 

Mickey gripped the sink again, not giving a single fuck if his hand was coated in come. "Holy shit." He panted as sweat dripped down his body along with Ian's come as he pulled out. "I'm gonna be sore."

Ian laughed, that dark, satisfied sound and kissed up Mickey's sweaty back. "Good, then you can think about it every time your body aches."

Mickey turned, too blissed out to glare but smiled instead and grabbed the towel off the rack to wipe his hand, then his stomach and finally his ass before he tossed it at Ian. "I'm just lookin forward to seeing how red your face gets when you watch me remember."

Ian groaned and tossed the towel down to pull his jeans back up as Mickey did. "This job interview is gonna be fucking brutal."

Mickey nodded, pulling Ian close by the back of his neck. Their noses bumped as they always seemed to do, making them both smile. "Come on red, let's go play at being civilized."

Ian snorted. "I am civilized Mick."

"Yeah?" He asked and Ian nodded, smirking. "Is that why you just fucked me like an animal?" 

Green eyes widened as he pulled Mickey to his mouth, swirling his tongue in for a taste before he moved back. "Just wait and see how I fuck you once we get back in that bedroom, jobs and all."

Mickey grinned, shoving him back. "Better be some rough shit. I hate people."

Ian copied Mickey's grin, linking his arm around Mickey's neck as they walked out, seeing his little gimp. "You won't be able to walk for days Mick."

Mickey shivered. "If I do, you need practice."


End file.
